Love Part 1
by pokesteve
Summary: This is my first Fic so please R&R. I'm gonna try to add 2 or 3 pages to this story/ novel each week.


Hello. This is my first Fic so please R&R. Sorry it's so short . I didn't have all the time in the world to write it. Well I hope you enjoy this story as I have no idea how long it will be. So now for your enjoyment Love Part 1.

  


  


  


Love

"It's a wonderful day, huh Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika Pika. Pika Pika Chu Pikachu Ka Ka PI Chu!( Yeah. I want to go see Misty and Togepi!)" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Uhhh. Ok Pikachu. Pikachu can you keep a secret?" asked Ash.

"Pi Pikachu? ( Yeah, Why?)" asked Pikachu.

"Well Pikachu, I have something I need to tell someone but I can't ever let Misty find out. Well Pikachu I ..." Ash started but was interupted.

"What don't you want her to find out?" asked Brock.

"HEY! It's not nice to sneak up on people. I'll only tell you if you promise to never tell her." Ash said.

"Ok. I won't tell. Now what were you gonna say to Pikachu?" asked Brock.

"Well I was gonna say that I really like Misty. I kinda want to go out with her." said Ash

"Oh well then I guess you would want to know that Misty feels the same way about you." said Brock.

"She what!??!!?!?" Ash sounded kinda sick and weak.

"Yep. She sure does Ash. She just asked me to come find you and ask you out for her. Now the big question. Will you go out with Misty?" asked Brock.

"Well, yeah why not? It sounds like fun. Anyways I was gonna ask her the same thing."

"Pika Pika chu chu ka chu Pikachu Ka chu chu ka. (ALRIGHT!! It's about time you admited your feelings for her.)" said Pikachu.

"HEY!! Watch it Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash.

"Pi.(ok)" said Pikachu.

----At the Cerulean City Gym----

" I hope Brock hurries. I have to know what Ash will say." said Misty in a very impatient tone.

"Who said Brock would be the bearer of news?" asked Ash as he walked in.

"Oh uh. Well I expected you to stay on your journey. That's why I asked Brock to ask you for me. Well what's your answer?" asked Misty even more impatient than before.

"Well, if you really wanna know then meet me at the ball tonight and be ready to dance." said Ash.

"Ok." said Misty as if her mind were elsewhere.

"I can't believe how lucky I am that I got to him before any other girls did." Misty thought.

"Hey, Misty. Are you still in your head?" asked Misty's friend Christina.

"Huh. Oh yeah. Just thinking about something. Did you ever meet my friend Ash Ketchem?" asked Misty.

"You know the famous Ash Ketchem?!?!? Of course I know him. I even asked him out once. He was very nice but he said he was waiting for someone else so he couldn't go out with me." said Christina.

"Oh. I think I know who he was waiting for." said Misty.

"Who?" asked Christina impatiently.

"Me. I asked mine and his friend Brock to ask him out for me. Well he did and Ash came back and told me that he would go out with me. We're going to the ball tonight." said Misty.

"Oh. Is there anyway you could help me find a date? Please Misty." said Christina.

"I think I know someone you would like. Brock come here for a second!" Misty yelled.

"Yeah. What do you need now Misty?" asked Brock.

"This is my friend Christina. Christina meet Brock. Brock meet Christina." said Misty.

"Hi Brock. Nice to meet you." said Christina.

"Hi. Uhh You're pretty. Will you go out with me please!?" Brock asked in his excited voice.

"Yeah. I'd love to." siad Christina.

"Wow. That's the first time I didn't get smacked up side the head. So I'll see you tonight at the ball?" asked Brock very happy to have a date.

"Yeah. Bye Brock." said Christina.

----At The Boys Motel Room----

"Hey, Ash. Are you ready yet?" asked Brock.

"Almost." replied Ash.

"Ok but hurry up. We have to be there in ten minutes and I'm not gonna miss my first date ever because you wanna be a Slowpoke." said Brock.

"Ok but remember this is my first date ever and I wanna look really good for Misty." said Ash as he came out of the bathroom in a wonderful white suit with a black bowtie."I hate getting dressed up but it's worth it. Im glad Misty and I are going out now."

"I'm glad I finally found somebody to go out with me." said Brock.

"Yeah I didn't think you'd ever find anybody." said Ash.

----At The Ball----

"Where is he? He's alwase late for something. Hey, what's that crowd over there doing? Oh, it's Ash. And Brock." said Misty.

"Please leave us alone. We need to get to our date's. We're already late as it is." pleaded Ash.

"Well I see Mr. Pokemon master finally made time for me." said Misty.

"Misty, I'm so sorry. There was a crowd at the hotel and it took us a while to get out and then there was that crowd there. Please forgive me Misty." pleaded Ash almost with a tear in his eye.

"It's ok Ash. I know all the girls want you and they sometimes get in the way. Shall we dance?" Misty asked in a very gentle tone.

"Sure. I'm glad you're not mad at me. So how long have you cared about me?" asked Ash.

"Well, for a while. I've thought about asking to go out with you since I met you. How long have you cared for me?"asked Misty.

"Since I met you. I alwase love the way you look when you get mad." said Ash in a soothing tone.

"I'm glad. Do you wanna go for a walk, Ash?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, sure. I heard it's a full moon out. It'd be a great night for a walk by the lake.." said Ash. "But first I think we should get out of these fancy clothes."

----By The Lake----

"Oh. It's so cold out here." said Misty as she shivered.

"Here, take my jacket. Is that better?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, but now you're gonna be cold." said Misty.

"Not if I do this." said Ash as he drew his face nearer to the young woman's face. Finally their faces touched.

  


Well that's all for this week. I'll add the second part next week. Will Misty like the kiss Ash gave her or will she despise him for it? Find out next week.


End file.
